There's No Place Like Home
by SQSarah12
Summary: Emma Swan has always wondered who is she was, where she came from and why her parents gave her away and when she is sent to a world she thought only existed in the imagination she slowly begins to realise that maybe this world would hold the answers she was looking for as well as find something she never thought would be possible
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I agree that the finale was a bit rushed but I'm not complaining since there was plenty of swan queen in it and since we have to wait until possibly September or October to see the new season so in the meantime I think all we writers should write as many fanfics about our ships as possible and pray that, at least, something along the lines of our fanfics appear in season 2

Emma Swan had never been one to believe in happily ever after since her life, so far, had been filled with misery, pain and mystery moving from foster home to foster home never fitting in, never knowing who her parents were or why they abandoned her on the side of the road; for Emma Swan her life was a one big mystery that she was endeavouring to solve.

"_Hey Garrett any mail for me?"_ the man she called Garrett was a muscular man who wasn't to messed with however he did have a weak spot and that was the drink. More than once Emma has come back to her apartment building to find Garrett crashed out on his desk after drinking too much on the job

"_Yeah two secs"_ Garrett picks up a rectangular package from the mail room and hands it to Emma, who looks more than surprised to see what her package was. She knew no-one and she had no family so who an earth sent her the package?

"_What the hell?"_ Emma didn't bother to ask Garrett about who delivered it and what they looked like since it would be a waste of her time and Garrett's. She goes up two flights of stairs before coming to a halt outside her door, she puts the package down and unlocks the door before picking it up and kicking the door shut behind her.

Her curiosity about the package grew too fast and she torn off the paper to find a book with gold writing on the cover saying ONCE UPON A TIME. A book of fairytales? Someone had sent her a book of fairytales?

As her hand traces the writing a bright light radiates outward from the book and engulfs Emma pulling her into a world where true love and happily ever after exists, a world that will soon give her the answers she so desperately searched for her entire life, her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Emma slowly regained her senses, groaning in pain as she stumbles to her feet; the sun blinding her and overwhelming smell of pine fills her nostrils it was clear she was no longer in her apartment and definitely not in Boston

"_What the hell was that?"_ Emma's eyes finally adjust themselves to the light allowing her to look around. She was on a road in the middle of the woods holding the Fairy-tale book _"And where the hell am I?" _Before Emma could grasp anything else that was going on the sound of approaching horses shakes her from stunned reverie _"Oh crap"_ Emma, unfortunately, couldn't move fast enough to hide from them and was immediately spotted as the guards came around the corner

"_Halt in the name of the Queen!"_ Emma makes a dash for the woods holding the book firmly in her arms _"I said halt!"_ she was fast and a very experienced runner, thanks to her job as a bail bondsperson _"Take her alive!"___Emma could do nothing but run and hope that she finds a hiding place before the guards catch her but what she didn't realise was one of them was armed with a crossbow, with all her focus on trying to get away she didn't see the archer get into position and aim the bow at her. The archer released the arrow and the last thing Emma felt before hitting the ground and knocking herself unconscious was the extreme pain of an arrow lodging itself deep in her shoulder. The book had fallen from her arms and lay next to her head, it was Assora, The Captain of the Guards, who saw the book and realised who they had just captured _"Take her to her majesty I have a feeling the Queen may want to deal with her in her own way_"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming had returned just as Rumplestilskin had predicted, the Queen would be most pleased.

The guards took Emma to the palace and put her straight into the Queen's chambers where she was waiting eagerly for their arrival.

"_My Queen"_ the men bow down before her before parting to allow Assora and another guard to step forward. Assora was carrying Emma in his arms, the left side of her face cover in the blood that was seeping from the gash on her forehead and her white tank top that was visible from under her jacket stained with dirt and wet with the blood coming from the shoulder wound and the other was carrying the book of fairy tales

"_Well it seems the prodigal daughter has returned"_ The Queen signals for Assora to place Emma down in on the recliner near the fire so she could heal the wounds that the lost princess had sustained by her stupid attempt to run from the guard _"You're dismissed"_ The guards, including Assora, vacate the room as quickly as they had entered. The Queen looks over the wounds before deciding what action to take

"_Do you require assistance from the servants your dark majesty?"_ The Queen glances up at her mirror, who had the worst timing in the world when it came to making an appearance

"_No I do not I shall take care of our new guest personally" _The mirror fades away leaving the Queen to her work. She gently pulls the arrow from Emma's shoulder before using her magic to heal the wound leaving a small circular scar where the arrow had been then healed the cuts on Emma's face before finally healing the gash on her forehead, she knew Emma would not wake for a few more hours due to the effects of the magic used by the book. Whoever had sent Emma the book knew of her heritage and knew that she was the only one that could free the realm of the Queen's evil for good. _"I'd like to see you try Princess"_ The Queen sent for her guard to take Emma to a cell in the dungeons until she knew what she was going to do with the long lost princess she had cursed so many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As Emma begins to come around she realizes she's no longer in the woods nor has an arrow lodged in her shoulder however her head was pounding like a drum. Had she dreamt it all? Then she glances around her and realises where she was and who was standing on either side of the door, two guards dressed in black

"_No I didn't dream it after all"_ One of the guards heard her and turns to look at her, she couldn't see his face through the black mesh concealing his identity

"_Fetch Captain Assora she's awake!"_ Emma flinches as the guard barks his orders; her headache was bad enough as it was. The other guard who was guarding her had now turned to look at her so she decided to try and get some answers

"_Where am I?"_ Before either guard to reply a voice answers her from them

"_You're in dungeons of her dark majesty's castle in the Land of Fairy-tales"_ Assora stands in front of the bars so Emma could see him clearly _"You were brought here by the book that was your in possession"_ Emma did not like this guy what so ever, he looked so smug and arrogant that it wanted to make Emma punch him, really hard.

"_And just who is her dark majesty"_ Assora and the other guards suddenly fall on one knee as the sound of heels echo down the stony cave

"_I am"_ The Queen saunters towards Emma full of confidence that she would get Emma to tell her who sent her the book that she most desperately had looked for since Emma was sent to the other world

"_How the hell did I get to be in this prison cell?" _The Queen takes in the air of confidence, arrogance and toughness that was radiating from her guest, it was apparent that Emma had had a hard life by her lack of manners and brashness

"_I ordered you to be put there after I healed your injuries"_ Emma's surprise at the Queen's words made her suddenly regret the tone in which she had just spoken to her captor but wasn't enough to dampen the anger of her being in a cell for no apparent reason

"_Then you can let me out cos I have a thing against being behind bars"_ The Queen's dark chuckle sends chills down Emma's spine and strikes fear into her heart, this woman was dangerous, very dangerous

"_Really? Well unfortunately for you you're staying in there until I work out what to do with you I cannot have you trying to escape now can I?"_ Emma's anger was nearly at boiling point and the woman was really beginning to annoy the hell out of her

"_You let me go right now or I swear I'll…" _Emma didn't get the chance to finish her threat as she collided with the stone wall behind her with such force she hurt everywhere as she lay coughing and spluttering on the floor of the cell

"_Do not threaten me! You should be grateful that I have not killed you already!"_ the guards were visible shaken by their queen's anger and Assora knew that his mistress would remain in the thunderous mood that the lost princess had just put her in _"So I suggest you do not push me because in future I will not hesitate"_ With a swirl of a cape and sound of angry footsteps moving away from the cell the Queen was gone. Emma struggles to sit up as intense pain shoots down her back. The Queen had left a lasting impression one that made Emma fear her above everything else this was not going to be fun.

As she walked into her bedchamber The Queen immediately consulted her mirror in order to make a plan or come up with some idea as to what to do with Emma.

"_Is she who we believe her to be?"_ The mirror gave its mistress a cold smile that would strike fear into any child

"_She is the lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"_ The Queen snarls, once again Snow White had invaded her life and made it miserable _"May I suggest that you treat this woman with care you and I both know of the prophecy that foretold her return and what lies in store if she chooses to fight you"_ the Queen knew full well that if the prophecy was to be fulfilled she would become nothing more than a headless body in an unmarked grave whose only legacy was one of destruction and hatred

"_Care? This woman is to be my downfall! What do you suggest I do? I cannot simply kill her without alerting that flake of Snow and her charming husband to their daughter's sudden reappearance and demise"_ The Queen's options were limited and she was conflicted on what path she should take. Involving Rumplestilskin was no go zone as she owned him enough favours to last her lifetime and Maleficent was also a no go zone since she had still not forgiven her for the last time they met when the Queen almost killed her whilst Maleficent was in dragon form, she was alone. _"I am alone in this, you must not tell anyone she is here including Maleficent I cannot have her coming here and making mess"_ The mirror had no choice but to obey its mistress, it's not as if it would inform that horned beast of anything that went on in The Queen's kingdom

"_As you wish your dark majesty"_ The Queen was conflicted and it was a state that she rarely found herself in.

"_Show me her"_ The mirror rippled and Emma appears, she was now sitting against the wall trying not to wince everything she breathed or moved. The Queen she had overreacted when Emma threatened her but it was an automatic reflex, she did not like being threatened especially by those who had no means to do anything about it _"I must say she has inherited her mother's looks, she is rather beautiful" _The Queen was surprised by her own words but they had given her an idea. She chuckles darkly then smiles just as darkly _"Make her fall in love with me before ripping out her heart and crushing it with my bare hands"_ The coldness and evil of the Queen's laugh echoes through her chambers and hallways. She could not have thought of a better way to put an end to the saviour's life then destroying her through love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next morning Emma found that pain had not eased in her back, chest and neck whatever the Queen did to her, she had caused quite a bit of damage. Her sleep had been uncomfortable and hard to come by but she wasn't going to complain

"_Good morning" _Emma sighs heavily at the voice that greeted her. The Queen had come for another 'friendly' chat. _"Calmed down have we?"_ Emma was in no mood to put up with the Queen's goading; she was tired, hungry, thirsty and in pain not a good combination when it came to controlling your temper

"_What do you want your majesty?"_ The Queen steps closer to the bars, Emma took in the Queen's appearance with much appreciation. She was dressed in a black dress shirt, a long crimson jerkin, a black fitted jacket laced with crimson silk and a pair of tight black leather pants that clung to her in all the right places. With a flick of the wrist The Queen unlocked the cell door and watches as it swings open

"_Fo__llow me"_ Emma struggles to her feet and tries to keep up with the Queen who was walking faster than she could shuffle. Emma keeps glancing down admiring the Queen's butt which was clearly visible in the leather pants as she follows her captor through many corridors that make up the Queen's palace _"In here"_ Emma realises that the Queen had stopped at a large oak door that was open so that the room was open to look at. Emma walks past the Queen and into the room. All the furniture was oak including the bedframe, the bed clothing were all red with black apples woven in, the walls were a deep shade of red with splashes of black here and there _"Since I realised that you are going to be for some time I thought that it would be beneficial for you to have comfort instead of stone walls and wet floors"_ The change in the Queen's attitude towards her made Emma suspicious of the woman's motives especially since she was the Evil Queen

"_Why this sudden change?" _

"_As I said you're going to be here for some time and I believe that keeping you in the dungeons would only allow your anger and resentment towards my treatment of you to grow which I do not want"_ Emma can see that the woman before her wasn't lying, every word was true which made her wonder just what the Queen's plan was _"You can roam freely in the palace and its grounds but you are forbidden to leave or go anywhere near the east tower do I make myself clear?" _Emma saw nothing wrong with the Queen's terms even if it meant being restricted to the palace grounds under the constant gaze of the guards and, of course, the Queen

"_As glass" _The Queen just nods as an uncomfortable silence falls between them

"_I need to know your name if we are to get to know one another"_ Emma smiles tightly and nods in agreement but if the Queen wanted to know hers then she must know the Queen's

"_Emma, Emma Swan and yours, I refuse to go around calling you your majesty even if it is protocol"_ The Queen sees Emma's point, what is the point of her knowing Emma's name and Emma not knowing hers

"_My name is Regina you can call me that when we're in private but not in front of my men or servants"_ Emma knew that Regina didn't like to be undermined especially by a complete stranger, well not a complete stranger since it was clear Regina knew her but did not know her name

"_How is it that you know me because I as sure as hell don't know you"_ The time had come for Regina to tell Emma the truth of her situation and her place in the Land of Fairy-tales. This was by no means going to be an easy to explain nor was it going to sound sane but it had to be done

"_You're the lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"_ Emma busts out laughing, that was ridiculous. How in god's name was she the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming

"_Don't be stupid! Me a princess? You've got the wrong girl gorgeous"_ Oops! Emma puts her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with shock that she had just blurted her thoughts out loud. Regina's eyebrow shoots up as if it was about to jump off her forehead _"I… eh… I… umm I… have just put my foot in my mouth I'm so sorry"_

"_So you don't find me 'gorgeous' as you so delicately put it?"_ Emma can feel her mouth become dry and her words sticking in her throat

"_No I mean yes I mean you are gorgeous but I don't swing that way"_ Regina tries not to laugh at Emma's flustered appearance, the woman was obviously embarrassed by her outburst

"_I'm sure you don't but as for your heritage you are indeed a princess even if you choose not acknowledge it" _Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was a fairy-tale princess then how in the hell did she end up on the side of the road when she was only a few hours old 

"_How did I end up on the side of a road in the middle of the woods in the United States at only a few hours old?"_ Regina should have foreseen Emma wanting answers to the many questions that she now had since she now knew the truth about who she was but the real question is: was she prepared for the answers?

"_I'm unsure you are ready for the answers you seek Ms Swan I suggest you sleep on the new information I have told you and then, maybe, I will give you the answers you're so desperate for" _With those last words Regina left the room in a flurry of black and crimson closing the door behind her leaving a deeply conflicted Emma to divulge the fact she was a princess from a world that should only exist in the imagination of young children. It was clear Regina was hiding something, something that would impact on Emma's impression of her but what?

Emma looks around her to see the Fairy-tale anthology perched on the bed side table, it was open. Emma strolls over to it and looks at the image opposite the writing, it was of Regina and who she assumed only to be Snow White clutching on to a man who could only be Prince Charming. She reads the page and everything quickly falls into place.

Regina! Regina was responsible for her being ripped away from her family and her home! No wonder she did not want to answer her question, she cursed her to live a life of abuse, hurt and emptiness. She would pay for what she has done and Emma knew the perfect way to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Medical details I am unsure about since I don't watch Holby City or Casualty anymore. But enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 4

Emma did not see Regina at all the next day, which she was quietly relieved at since she was still dealing with the fact that her captor was the one who cursed her to the life she had lived for twenty eight years. She spent the day reading through the book getting to grips with the world she was from and learning about her past she never knew.

As the evening rolled in however Emma couldn't stop the images of her tormented life coming to the forefront of her mind and she can't help but imagine what her life would have been if Regina had not have cursed her. Would Regina have stopped at nothing to destroy Snow White's happy ending? Would Regina have killed her as a baby?

It was the sound of knocking that brought Emma out of her train of thought; she gets up off her bed and goes to answer it to find a very handsome man, who she assumed to be a guard, standing there

"_Can I help you?" _Emma couldn't help but admire how handsome this guy was. The dark brown eyes and beard only added to the appeal

"_The Queen has requested your presence in her chambers"_ Emma growls at the mention of her captor but she knew better then to ignore a 'request' from the Evil Queen no matter what time of the day it was so she picks up her jacket and follows the man to the Queen's rooms

"_Who are you?"_ The man seemed reluctant to answer and Emma didn't know why unless he feared Regina like everyone else in the palace did

"_My name is Graham I am the official Huntsman of the Queen's Court"_ Emma was certainly intrigued by Graham and found him attractive but she knew that he was far too mysterious and wild for her to get involved with

"_I take it you know who I am"_

"_You're the daughter of Snow White"_ Emma knew that her heritage would not remain secret for long and that nearly everyone in the palace would despise her because of it

"_Yeah apparently; so what does her majesty want with me?"_ Graham shrugs his shoulders the Queen did not share her plans with anyone except her mirror nor did she say what she wanted anyone for except, perhaps, to own them by taking their hearts

"_I do not know I was only sent to bring you to her"_ Emma realises that Regina keeps things close to her chest, playing it safe as it were. The pair stops outside Regina's rooms and Graham raises his hand to the door and knocks three times

"_Come in"_ the silkiness of Regina's voice sent a twinge of arousal through Emma, that woman certainly knew how to flaunt her raw sexuality. Graham looks at Emma silently telling her to open the door and go in; she takes the hint and enters Regina's rooms not catching a glimpse of the Queen

"_You sent for me your majesty"_ Regina turns in her chair as Emma closes the door

"_Yes it's time we had a little chat don't you"_ Emma looks up at Regina and is greeted by the vision of Regina in a red, mid-thigh length silk slip that allowed Emma to take in her legs unashamedly; Regina was absolutely stunning there was no denying that

"_I agree"_ Regina realises that Emma is being somewhat distant which she knew was to be expected with everything that she had learned in the past 24 hours _"I've read the book I've gotten to know the world I was born in to then banished from"_ She can see Regina tense a little at her words but said nothing

"_That 'history' book provides the point of view of those who see themselves as good but since you're Snow's daughter you'd understand that"_ Emma stands in silence thinking about Regina's words; her innocence was destroyed long ago and she was never really 'good'

"_There has never been anything good in my life it's gone from bad to worse as I've gotten older I'm not good nor I am evil I'm in that little grey area in between"_ Regina looks at Emma and sees the hidden anguish and hurt lurking under the hardened, cold exterior that Emma sports so well. Emma's exterior reminded her of own as well as the lack of love and mercy that she saw swimming in the depths of Emma's eyes they were so much alike it frightened her

"_In this world Miss Swan there is only good and evil and, unfortunately, I found myself on the wrong side of the preverbal fence whereas your mother found herself on the right side"_ Emma wanted to answers to questions that had been swimming around in her mind since she had started reading the Fairy-tale book, why did Regina hate her mother so much? What did Snow White do to her? She knew that the Disney version of events were not the true ones

"_What did she do to you to make you hate her so much?"_ Emma wanted to know why she paid the price for her mother's unhappiness, why Regina had cursed her to a life she didn't want to go back to

"_She betrayed me and that betrayal cost me dearly"_ Regina's voice was void of any emotion except hatred and anguish, Emma knew she had pushed Regina too far with her question she could only imagine what Regina was referred to but she had her suspicions that Regina had lost someone she loved deeply because of Snow's betrayal and that was the reason why Regina cursed her to the other world so Snow would understand what I meant to lose someone she loved

"_So you decided to get your back by destroying my mother's happiness by cursing me to a world where there are no happy endings" _Regina's eyes widen as Emma reveals she knows the truth about how she ended up on the side of a road in the middle of the woods with nothing but a blanket and her name _"I know you're responsible for destroying my life it was in the book"_ Regina knew now she should have realised that the book would tell Emma everything including who was responsible for her misery in the other world _"And now all I wanna know who you lost because of my mother"_ Everything had to be revealed since Emma had admitted that she knew the truth surrounding her fate all those years ago and now she was about to be told the story of how Snow and Regina became mortal enemies

"_I lost the man I loved because your mother couldn't keep a secret"_ the pain in Regina's voice was almost too much for Emma to bear, the grief Regina must have felt must have been heart-breaking to say the least _"I was in love with a man named Daniel, he was the stable boy at my childhood home he was kind, considerate and had so much love within him I fell almost immediately"_ Emma had never found that kind of love or did she think she every would, that all-consuming type of love that completes a person's soul _"I loved him so and was prepared to give everything up just to be with him but then one day during one of the stolen moments we had together we were interrupted by a cry for help"_ Emma was struggling with the pain in her back and knees for Regina's assault in the dungeons yet listened intently to Regina's story _"I looked down the hill and there was a young girl on a horse, which was out of control so I did what I thought was right and chased it down"_ The image of Regina riding a horse came to the forefront of Emma's mind, it was not one she would usually associate with the Evil Queen but found that it made her more human _"The young girl was a princess and her father was the ruler of these lands; I later learned that my mother was responsible for the horse going out of control she knew that the King was visiting and saw it as an opportunity to better herself and me" _Emma gripped the chair she was stood behind as the pain got increasingly worse but she was not going to do anything about it until she heard the rest of the story _"She accepted the King's proposal of marriage on my behalf and I knew that I could not let her control my life any longer so I told Daniel of my mother's plan and we made the decision to run away"_

"_Daniel? Was that his name?"_ Regina hadn't realised she had spoken his name, she missed him desperately but knew there was no bringing him back and his name coming out of Emma's mouth seemed almost ironic

"_Yes"_ Tears slip silently down Regina's pale cheeks as memories of that fateful night her love was torn away from her _"The next day Daniel and I were finalising our plan when Snow interrupted us and I pleaded with her to keep what she saw a secret from my mother but she didn't and that evening my mother stopped us just as we were about to leave and ripped Daniel's heart in front of me"_ Emma could hear the raw pain in Regina's voice, her mother betrayed the most sacred of secrets it was no wonder Regina grew to hate her so much

"_I am so sorry Regina I finally understand why you wanted revenge and why I had to pay the price" _Emma had moved from behind the chair and was now standing behind Regina desperately wanting to reach out and comfort her but not knowing if it would be welcomed _"My mother shouldn't have said anything no- one should ever reveal another's secrets"_ Emma flinches as the pain in her back, legs and knees becomes increasingly worse. The anger she felt towards Regina begins to fade away and pity slowly begins to replace it _"It's one of my principal rules in life that secrets are secrets for a reason and should be taken to the grave"_ Emma grips the desk beside Regina to keep herself upright with one hand and puts her other hand on Regina's shoulder willing her to turn around _"I'm sorry for all the pain my family has caused you Regina"_ Regina can see the sincerity and deepest sympathy in Emma's eyes and knows she means what she says. Emma finally crumbles as the pain becomes too much

"_Miss Swan!"_ Regina catches her just as she was about to hit the floor and gathers her up in her arms. She could see the amount of pain Emma was in by the contorted look that was gracing Emma's face _"What's the matter? Emma?"_

"_You kinda did some damage when you threw me against the wall the other day"_ That incident had slipped Regina's mind as she talked of her past but now it was at the forefront and she felt ashamed by her actions she should have realised that the sheer power of the spell she used to send Emma into the wall would have caused internal and external damage

"_Why didn't you tell me you idiot! I would have healed you!"_ Regina knew this was no time to lose her temper but she couldn't help it; Emma had endangered her own life by not saying anything she could have internal bleeding, broken bones, haemorrhages, bruised organs, torn muscles and any other blunt force trauma that there was

"_It wasn't so bad yesterday I thought it was just the force of the impact but clearly it's something worse"_ Regina carried Emma to her bed and set her down gently. She lifts up Emma's tank-top to find extensive bruising around the chest and stomach area where the spell had hit her

"_You've got some broken ribs and internal bleeding where the spell struck you"_ Regina knew that a simple healing enchantment would not be enough to heal more extensive injuries she knew she would find on Emma's back and knees; she needed a doctor and urgently _"Graham!"_ The doors fly open and The Huntsman runs into Regina's bedchamber to see Regina standing over Emma, who was lying on the bed visible in a lot of pain _"I need for you to go and get the doctor from the barracks Miss Swan has serious injuries that require more than just a simple healing enchantment"_ Graham doesn't stand around and runs from the room as quickly as he had entered it. He knew that Regina's actions in the dungeons were the cause of the injuries but knew that she did regret them _"I'm going to try and take the edge off some of these injuries it's going to hurt but it'll help until the doctor gets here"_ Regina casts her magic over Emma's body taking the edge off some of the internal injuries and healing the external ones. The internal bleeding was too far advanced for even the most powerful of healers to cure and required surgery into order to stop it and some of the damage to the kidneys, lungs and spinal cord were also in need of surgery

"_Thanks"_ Emma slips into unconsciousness, which wasn't unusual after being subjected to an all body healing enchantment

"_You're welcome princess"_ Regina reaches out to stroke Emma's forehead but quickly retracts when the doctor and Graham appear _"She has extensive internal bleeding and injuries to some of her organs and spine that need surgery" _She backs away from the bed to allow the doctor to take a better look at Emma, Graham looks over to her and sees the worry on her face and realises that his mistress has actual concern for the princess she cursed all those years ago

"_How did she get these injuries?"_ Regina looks down in shame and swallows the guilt that had arose in her throat before answering the doctor

"_It was my fault I lost my temper and cast her back against a stone wall"_ the doctor was clearly angry at his Queen but said nothing in order to keep his life; he knew the Queen had a temper and had seen it first-hand but nothing this serious or extensive

"_The base of her spine is inflamed and one on her kidneys is punctured, I'm surprised she can stand never-mind walk, she's certainly built up a tolerance for pain" _Regina looks at Graham, who looks at her with indifference. She knew Emma much have had a particularly hard life if what the doctor said was true, what a life she must have led in the real world. _"I will have to perform the surgery back at the Barracks and then, after I have finished and are convinced that she is strong enough, I will take her to her rooms and have her under 24 hour observation until I'm satisfied that the surgery and magic have done their job"_ The doctor signals Graham to go and get another guard and the stretcher from outside the queen's chambers. Regina knew that she should have endangered the life of her guest nor lost her temper but that was the reflex action when she was threatened empty or otherwise

"_Thank you Doctor"_ Graham quickly returns and helps take Emma down to the Barracks infirmary where the doctor was to perform the surgery. Graham had never seen such concern in his mistress's eyes as he did in her chambers; there was something about Emma Swan that made them all feel and he knew it wasn't the fact that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming but something else something deeper and rooted in emotion. Emma Swan was going to bring some good back into a land of darkness that much was clear for everyone to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The surgery was a complete success and all the damage that needed to be repaired was done so successfully but the doctor had told the guards and the Queen that Emma was not to move from her bed until he was sure that all the injuries were completely healed.

"_I am sorry for your injuries Miss Swan"_ Although Emma didn't want to be struck in bed for god knows how long she knew she had no choice and she had no doubt that Regina would use her magic to keep there if she refused _"I should have realised that the impact of both the spell and the wall would have caused you considerable pain and injury"_ Emma felt as if someone had been probing her insides with a red hot poker but knew that she was indeed lucky to be alive

"_It's fine Regina I shouldn't have threatened you I deserved what I got"_ Regina looks up startled by Emma's words. Regina may have opened up about some of her past but Emma had remained tight lipped on the subject maybe it was because she was in the custody of the person responsible for giving such a past

"_Is this what your life has been like Miss Swan? Was it violence and abuse I cursed you to?"_ Emma refuses to meet Regina's eyes scared of what she might find there, scared of what emotions looking into Regina's eyes might evoke within her _"Answer me"_ Emma closes her eyes and pushes away all the terrible memories that were invading her mind _"Emma damn it answer me!"_ It was her name that brought Emma's eyes up to meet Regina's and was shocked by what she found within them. It was blind anger and self-loathing; did Regina truly regret cursing her?

"_Yes it was"_ Regina nearly didn't hear Emma's words they were so quiet _"But it has made me the person I am today"_ Regina looks into Emma's face and sees the hardened exterior yet vulnerable heart and soul _"We're more alike than you wanna admit your majesty and the sooner you realise that the sooner you're gonna forgive yourself for what you did to me and to my family"_ Regina's eyes were swimming with years of tears that had never been shed and Emma's forgiveness for the actions committed against her was something Regina had never expected

"_That is something that is beyond me now"_ With those parting words Regina leaves Emma's room allowing for its occupant to let her words sink in.

"_You may be alike in some ways your highness but you and the Queen are different in many others and the ability to forgive is one of them"_ Emma looks at Graham, who was charged with making sure she doesn't get out of bed and cause more damage _"Do you think she would have cursed you to another world if she had the ability to forgive?"_ Emma didn't need to answer since it was written all over her face, of course Regina would not have cursed her she would have forgiven Snow White and life would have been completely different _"What was your life like in the other world?"_ Although it was a forward question Emma knew it was asked with the best of intentions and she would have to talk about it sooner or later whether it be to Regina or Graham

"_Ever since I can remember I was seen as a meal ticket passed from foster home to foster home never having a stable family for any length of time"_ Graham knew he would never be able to grasp the full extent of the horrors that Emma has had to deal with but he knew it was possible for them to talk about it and help Emma deal with it by sharing instead of bottling it all up _"I had to endure being beaten and bullied then later, when I was seventeen, I was placed in a foster home where the mother didn't care what her husband did to us so when he found out I still had my virginity he decided to take it from me"_ Graham understood what Emma was telling him, the thought of Emma being violated in such a way made his blood boil with anger and disgust "_He raped me every night for as long as I was there"_ Graham approached the bed and sat down on the edge taking Emma's hand in his, holding it in reassurance _"A few weeks before I turned eighteen I found out I was pregnant so I ran away"_ Neither of them noticed the flicker of light coming from the mirror nor the reflection of Queen sitting listening to every word that was being said _"But things happened and I ended up in prison where I gave birth to a baby boy, I knew I couldn't raise him as well as support myself so I gave him up in order for him to get a better life then I could ever give him and have regretted that decision every day for the last ten years"_ The tears finally begin to fall and the floodgates open. Graham gently takes the wounded woman in front of him into his arms and allows her to let all her emotions go, she needed this and they both knew it. The mirror flickered again and returned to its normal state Regina had heard enough; she didn't want Emma to suffer that was one thing she never wanted for her and listening to what Emma had to go through made her blood run cold with disgust. Emma had gone through enough pain to last her a lifetime and breaking her heart would almost certainly kill her.

"_I can't do that to her I just can't"_ Regina looks longingly out of the window and tries to think of a way to get Emma home, that's if Emma wanted to go.

As the days progress Regina had made a point of avoiding going to visit Emma by keeping busy with paperwork and pointless appointments that were tedious and a waste of time but she knew that Emma was undoubtedly too tired and emotional unstable to have a serious conversation.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you your majesty but Miss Swan has been asking for you and wishes you to come and see her"_ Regina looks up from her paperwork and swivels in her chair to look at the messenger who just happened to be Graham

"_Tell Miss Swan that I am swamped with work and unable to see at this present moment"_ Regina knew that avoiding Emma was not the best way to go about distancing herself from the woman whose life she had destroyed but it had to be done

"_As you wish"_ Graham leaves and relays Regina's message to Emma, who was less than happy about it but knew she could do nothing short of getting out of bed and forcing Regina to see her

"_I've had it with her excuses Graham I'm getting out of this bed and I'm going to see her"_ Emma struggles to get of the bed and stand much to Graham's protests 

"_Emma remember what the doctor said you're going make your injuries worse!"_ Emma throws a death glare at Graham that could give Regina a run for her money as she slowly pulls on a shirt and pair of trousers that had been made by the Queen's tailor based on the measurements of her old clothing

"_I've been struck in that bed for nearly ten days Graham, I need exercise and I need to talk to Regina so if you wanna stop me you're gonna have to shoot me"_ Emma slowly and painfully makes her away to the Queen's chambers, she was not gonna be denied if she just turned up. _"Regina! Regina!"_ Emma looks around the main sitting room, empty, and then saunters into the bedroom _"Regina!" _The mirror flickers on the wall and the genie appears.

"_The Queen is currently at the stables where she has just returned from her morning ride"_ Emma heads out to the stables quickly followed by Graham. As she approaches the stables she sees Regina doing an equestrian course riding bareback. The way Regina controls the horse was amazing she was very skilled rider and a very graceful one. Emma had never seen Regina so laid back before it was a sight she could easily get used to; she watches as Regina guides her horse over the final jump before clapping catching Regina's attention

"_Impressive your majesty, very impressive" _Regina dismounts her horse and walks briskly over to Emma. Her appearance startles Emma, gone were the dresses, elaborate jackets and high heels instead there was a simple black jerkin and white shirt with a pair of riding trousers and boots

"_What are you doing here? You're meant to be resting" _the concern seemed genuine but Emma was not getting back into that bed until she had spoken to Regina _"What is she doing out of bed Huntsman? I specifically told you to keep an eye on her!"_ Emma steps in front of Graham as a means of protecting him from Regina's temper

"_I wanted to speak to you and since you've been avoiding me I thought I'd come to you Graham tried to stop me but when I set out to do something I usually get my way"_ Regina tears her glare away from Graham and fixes it on Emma. She could kill them both right now _"Why have you been avoiding me?"_ Regina side steps Emma and walks past her back towards the stables to hang up her equipment _"Don't ignore me Regina"_ Regina glances over her shoulder to look at Emma and Graham before heading back towards the palace before stopping after a few steps to turn back to Emma

"_You may not know this Miss Swan but I have an entire kingdom to run I don't have time to cavort with prisoners so if you'll excuse me I have an urgent appointment that I cannot miss"_ Regina spins on her heels and walks back to the palace as fast as her feet would carry her; this was not going as planned but what else could she do, she was on the verge of finding a way for Emma to go home and ridding her of all the guilt she was feeling. Emma could do nothing to stand in silence as the realisation of what Regina was going hit her like a freight train; she was pulling away but why? Why was she doing it? No matter what it took Emma was going to find out and put an end to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Days turns into weeks and Regina's coldness towards Emma only increased and no matter how hard the blonde tried she couldn't get Regina to open up to her. Graham had become a good friend and confidante to Emma and vice versa they helped each other with problems and they often talked long into the night. The doctor cleared Emma with a clean bill of health a couple of days after her last conversation with Regina and had advised she started to exercise to build up her strength again so Emma decided on learning how to fight with a sword with Graham as her teacher.

"_You're getting better you have natural instincts when it comes to wielding a blade" _Emma didn't know where the instincts came from but suspected that it was hereditary. Graham had told her of his part in the bitter rivalry between Regina and her mother at first she was angry at Regina for not doing the job herself but the anger faded away and was replaced with only pity that Regina couldn't find it in herself to forgive

"_I'm pretty sure that it's my genes what I can say I have some good DNA in me"_ Graham chuckles he couldn't help but agree. His encounters with both Snow and James convinced him that they were both strong-willed, confident if not rash and unruly at times traits that Emma obviously inherited

"_That you do Emma, that you do"_ Graham happens to glance up at the Queen's window and is surprised to see her looking down on he and Emma with a cold, piercing stare that could have turned them to stone

"_Graham?"_ Emma glances up to see where Graham was looking and was met with the same stare. It was the first she had seen of Regina since their confrontation in the stables. _"So she's finally decided to give us a sign she's still alive and kicking after all"_ Graham bows his head in respect without taking his eyes away from Regina, who signalled him to bring Emma to her rooms

"_She wants to see you"_ Emma couldn't help all the frustration and anger she had felt over the past weeks coming to the surface. She throws her sword down and takes off the training armour before walking briskly to the Queen's rooms quickly followed by Graham, who was struggling to keep up with her _"Emma! Going in there in a temper isn't going to help! Emma!" S_he wasn't going to be held responsible for her words or actions. When she reaches the doors to Regina's rooms she throws them open, the sound of the doors connecting with the wall echoing through the rooms and the hallway

"_You 'summoned' me your majesty"_ the venom in Emma's voice was unmistakable and made Regina shudder. Graham finally catches up and enters the room to find Emma staring at Regina with a cold, icy glare that could have killed her if were possible. The silence was deafening and filled with an icy tension _"Are you just gonna stand there in silence or are you actually gonna speak to me?"_ Regina swallows the lump that had formed in her base of her throat; she felt fear for the first time in years. What could she say to Emma to make things right? Was there anything that could be said?

"_I've found you a way to get back to your world"_ Emma stumbles at Regina's words; was this Regina's way of earning her forgiveness? Finding her a way back to a world where she didn't truly belong? _"If that's what you want of course"_ Emma was conflicted, did she want to go back to a world where her life was filled with nothing but bad memories or did she want to stay in a world where everything was alien to her but knew that this was where all her questions could be answered?

"_I don't know what I want but I know that right now I can't stand the sight of you"_ Regina flinched at the anger and hate that laced Emma's words; had she truly destroyed the relationship she was building with her by pushing her away _"Graham can you wait outside I want to speak to the Queen alone"_ Graham was hesitant to leave the two women alone knowing that this could quickly get physical _"I promise not to kill her"_ Graham quietly leaves the room closing the doors behind him but remains outside just in case things take a turn for the worse _"I wanna you to answer one very simple question and I want you to answer it truthfully"_ Regina looks at Emma and nods in agreement; she knew what the question was and what her answer had to be _"Why have you pushed me away? We were coming to an understanding Regina we were, dare I say it, becoming friends and then you just push me away why?"_ Regina's eyes slide shut and she recalls the moment she found out what her curse had done to Emma, the life she had led and the regret she felt at that moment

"_Because I can't be responsible for causing you anymore pain"_ Emma looks down at her feet and closes her eyes, Regina truly did regret what she did to her all those years ago _"After I left you the night you woke from the surgery I eavesdropped on your conversation with the Huntsman"_ Emma suddenly realises that Regina knew about her past including the rape and child; Regina felt responsible for her past, for all the trauma she had gone through _"I know that it was wrong of me but I knew you wouldn't have told me"_ Regina had failed to notice whilst she was speaking that Emma had walked over to her and was stood behind directly behind her close enough to touch her _"I never wanted you to have such a destructive life, no matter how much I hate your mother I never wanted her child to live such a life, a life that could destroy the goodness with you, that wasn't the punishment I wanted for you"_ Emma slides her arms the woman who had taken away her happiness and pulls her close breathing in her smell. Apples, Regina always smelt of apples.

"_You may have cursed me but my choices were my own you're not to blame for those"_ Regina sinks into Emma's embrace, she had never felt so safe before and that scared her to death _"I need for you to forgive yourself Regina that is the only way you'll ever let go of the guilt"_ Regina closes her eyes and lets her tears fall as she sinks even deeper into the tender embrace she is wrapped in. Emma strengthens her embrace and nuzzles Regina's hair with her nose _"Ssshh I'm here I've got you just let it go"_ Regina soon turns in Emma's embrace and sobs desperately on Emma's shoulder. Whatever Emma was doing to her it was making her revert back to the young girl she believed had died so long ago along with the man she loved

"_What are you doing to me?"_ Emma pulls away from Regina and looks at her with confusion written all over her face, it was only when Regina brings her hand to her cheek and begins to stroke it gently that the confusion is replaced with tender look _"You shouldn't be treating me this way Emma I have done the cruellest thing that a human being could do to another and you're comforting me and telling me that you've forgiven me when you shouldn't"_ Emma places her hand over Regina's and strokes it affectionately with her thumb but she can understand Regina's reluctance to accept that she had been forgiven since she was Snow White's daughter and what she did was cruel and heartless

"_I don't believe in holding grudges I believe in forgiveness and making a fresh start which is what I'm attempting to do right now cause to tell the truth this is my home in reality not that world you sent me to because my family is here, this was where I was born so whatever plan you have to kick me outta of here again you can forget about it"_ Regina can see Emma was determined on staying it was in her eyes, did Emma realise that if something didn't fit neatly into this world that it always found a way to spit them out?

"_This world doesn't take well to the alien and new and it will always be that way"_ Emma takes Regina's hand away from her face and places a tender kiss on the palm

"_I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming I'm hardly alien"_ the pair chuckle and share a loud smile, the sight of a smile on Regina's face made Emma's heart skip a beat _"That's better I like it when you smile"_ Regina brings their entwined hands down in front of them and looks straight into Emma's face; the tension between them was highly charged and thick with lust and just as Regina leans in to meet Emma's lips the doors to her rooms open and the pair separate as if they had been scolded

"_What is it now Huntsman?"_ Graham knew he had just interrupted at a bad moment by the cold, icy glare he was getting from Emma and the sharp tone he received from his Queen

"_There is a stranger asking to see you your majesty"_ Regina looks at Emma then back at Graham. A stranger asking for an audience with her? This wasn't uncommon but she had a gut feeling that this was no ordinary stranger _"He's at the main gates and is very insistent"_

"_Who is he?"_ the answer would send shockwaves through the room and a sense of dread in Emma

"_He claims to be your brother your majesty"_ Regina stumbles in shock and nearly falls until Emma's arms wrap around her

"_Adam?"_ Regina turns awkwardly in Emma's arms and silently requests the mirror to show her man claiming to be her thought dead older brother. The mirror ripples and produces the image the Queen wants. The man was dark, strangely handsome with piecing brown eyes and was a dead ringer of Regina's late father, Henry. It was Adam he was alive. _"It is him"_ Emma's eyes never leave the image radiating through the mirror. Regina had a brother. "_Bring him to me now!"_ Graham took off back down the corridor before his voice could be heard shouting to the gate guard to let Adam in. Regina looks at Emma and sees the shocked look on her face _"I thought he was dead, my… that woman told me he was dead"_ Emma lets Regina slip out of her arms as she stands in a shell shocked state complete with total silence _"Miss Swan?"_ Emma doesn't move or respond to her name _"Emma"_ the warm touch of Regina's hand brings her out of her trance and snaps her back into reality

"_I'm going to my room"_ Emma moves swiftly towards the door and was just about to leave when she was thrown back as the doors were opened violently

"_Emma!" _Regina rushes over to Emma and helps her stand before they both look towards the door to see Adam standing there as if he had never been away

"_Hello little sister missed me?"_ Regina and Emma stare the man dumbfounded at his actions. Life had just become a lot more complicated and Adam's sudden reappearance meant that Regina's attachment to Emma had suddenly become something dangerous as was Emma's attachment to her. For the first time in years Regina was afraid


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Emma knew that the force she had felt when she was thrown back from the door was magic and a magic far more powerful then Regina's

"_I thought you were dead"_ Regina detaches herself from Emma and strides over to her brother with purpose and stands nose to nose with him _"Why haven't you made yourself known sooner"_ Regina pushes him as hard as she can _"I have needed you"_ Emma watches as Regina tries to deal with the shock of knowing her brother was alive

"_I know and I am sorry Regina"_ Regina pulls back her fist and punches Adam in the nose, breaking it

"_Regina!"_ Emma rushes over to stop Regina doing anything more serious to Adam's face or any other part of his body

"_Where have you been! Where were you when our mother destroyed me!"_ Adam holds his nose and looks at his sister with no sympathy or love in his eyes; they were just dead and cold

"_She did nothing to you that she didn't do to me"_ Emma looks at Adam with thunder in her eyes as he straightens up still holding his nose _"At least she spared you your humanity which is more than what can be said for me"_ Regina aggressively pulls out of Emma's grip of her arm and goes to strike Adam again only to cast backward into her desk as Emma can do nothing but look on in horror _"You only get one free shot little sister and you had yours"_ Adam uses his magic to heal his nose as he watches Regina struggle to her feet and lean back against her desk, which was now trashed. Regina had only ever experienced such powerful magic once before and that was when she took on Rumplestilskin and her brother was in complete control of it _"I suggest you try and control yourself, Regina, and not make any move to harm me again because I have become far more powerful than you realise and could crush you like a bug if I so wished" _With a final fleeting, lustful glance at Emma Adam left Regina's rooms in order to find himself a suitable bedchamber in which to put himself. Emma shakes the fear she felt in Adam's presence away and runs over to help Regina, who seemed to be in quite a bit of pain

"_You okay?"_ Regina shakes her head and she grips Emma's arm in a vice grip indicating she needed support to stand _"Where does it hurt?" _

"_My ribs, stomach and back"_ Emma nods and looks around her to see if there was anything Regina could use to help her walk over to the bed but saw nothing so Emma did the one thing she could do and picks Regina up bridal style _"Ah!"_ Emma looks at Regina apologetically as she carefully carrying her into the bedroom before setting her down gently down on the bed

"_I'll go and get the doctor okay"_ Regina grabs Emma's wrist to stop her leaving, Regina's eyes tell her the whole story, she wanted Emma to stay with her "I'll be right here I promise_"_ Emma sits down in the chair next to Regina's bed and casts a watchful eye over her as the Queen slips into a dreamless sleep soon following her.

When the morning broke the castle was eerily quiet and filled with an underlying tension and anxiety. Emma woke only to see Regina was not in bed where she expected to find her

"_Regina?"_ Emma stands from her chair and looks around the room to find it empty, there was no way Regina could have recovered overnight could she? Emma exits Regina's rooms and heads down the stables

"_If you're looking for the Queen she left early this morning for her ride and has not returned"_ Emma looks at the stable hand and bows her head ever so slightly as a way of saying thank you before heading back to the palace and to the security of her own room

"_My sister always did have an eye for beauty but I must say she's excelled herself this time"_ the unmistakable voice of the man who had sent ripples of curiosity through the palace as well as fear into Emma's heart echoes in her ears _"However to learn that her latest fascination is the cursed daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was quite a surprise"_ Emma turns to look at Adam with a cold stare as a way of telling him that he wasn't welcome in her room

"_I'll bet"_ the tension was rising in the room but Adam seemed as if he didn't sense it or care about it _"What you did last night was cruel you attacked your own sister"_ Adam sniggers before stepping deeper into Emma's room

"_My sister has gone through nothing I haven't no matter how much she claims she has gone through more"_ Emma shakes her head it would appear Adam knew little of what Regina had gone through at her mother's hands

"_You have no idea what the Queen has gone through since you weren't there so don't presume to know your sister cause you don't"_ Adam settles himself in a chair near the fire as Emma watches him with angry eyes; he looks up at her and smiles darkly

"_Oh but I do because I have watched her for years and seen what she has gone through and I am telling you it is you who doesn't know my sister"_ Emma knew this to be true but was compelled to defend Regina for reasons she couldn't yet fully understand _"Or what she had to give up in order to curse you to the another world"_ Emma was now interested in what Adam had to say although she knew Regina had cursed her the book failed to mention what the price was of casting the curse _"It is not for me to tell you however for that pleasure belongs to my sister if she tells you that is which I suspect she will not"_ Emma steps closer and looks at him with a deep anger in her eyes that Adam took as the sign it was time to leave _"Have a pleasant day your highness for I suspect there will not be many more"_ Adam saunters out of Emma's room chuckling manically as his plan of turning Emma against his sister begins to take shape.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Thanks to Adam's words Emma brings to question herself on whether or not she should be trusting Regina and whether she had been told everything about the curse that sent her to a world she never wanted to go back to

"_Emma? Are you alright?"_ Graham. He always did choose the worst moments to interrupt

"_Huh? I'm fine just apprehensive about Adam's motives for returning from the dead"_ Graham nods in agreement but can see something else was plaguing Emma, something that had, most likely, been triggered by Adam and something he had said

"_Has he said something to you?"_ Emma slumps into one of chairs next to the fire and watches the flames dance _"Emma what has he told you?"_ Emma doesn't move her eyes from the fire as she lets Adam's words repeat in her mind

"_What was the price the Queen had to pay for cursing me?"_ Graham steps backwards as Emma's question hits him hard; had Regina not told her?

"_I'm not the one you should be asking about that Emma"_ Emma nods her head and lopsidedly smiles. So there was a price paid of course there was, according to Rumplestilskin, all magic comes with a price

"_He claims to have watched over her as she grew up, he knows about everything she went through and still he remained hidden in the shadows"_ Graham could hear the revulsion in Emma's voice, she had grown to hate Adam very quickly and it was no surprise if he had watched as his sister was turned into a heartless, evil woman fashioned in her mother's image and by her expectations _"That man is nothing but a coward who intimidates by using magic and image"_

"_You should speak to the Queen about this Emma, she'll want to know"_ Emma knew this to be true but for now she was content sitting in front of the fire watching as the flames danced in the hearth and thinking about how to beat Adam at his own game

"_Later, at the moment I need to think"_ Graham bows in respect and leaves Emma to her thoughts, he just hoped she wasn't going to do anything stupid or reckless that would require a rescue attempt or backup.

Regina returned from her ride filled with fear and apprehension as the enormity of the situation finally hit her full on. If what Adam said was true and that he was more powerful than she was then she could not beat him in a fair fight nor protect Emma or herself from his magic; she had to reach out to him and make him realise that family is more important than power

"_Your majesty I must speak with you"_ Regina sees the panicked look on Graham's face and immediately becomes concerned

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_ Graham looks up at the window of Emma's room then back at the Queen who had quickly got the message the moment the Huntsman raised his head. Something was wrong with Emma. _"Come with me"_ Regina hurries off to Emma's room determined to find out what had the huntsman so panicked and finds Emma sitting in the same chair that she had been all morning _"Emma"_ Emma didn't make any sign that she was aware of Regina's presence or that she had heard her just sat watching the flames

"_Did you know that your brother watched from a distance your descent from good into evil" _Regina flinched at the cold tone Emma laced her words with but was more concerned by the revelation that Adam had watched her become what she was and did nothing to help her or stop it from happening _"He stood by and watched as your life was turned into dust and yet he still claims you had nothing done to you that he didn't have done to him"_ Regina was going to crush Adam like a bug; how dare he intrude on her life now when he had seen what it had become and how it became that way, so much for the loving brother that she remembers so vividly

"_He is not the person I remember his heart has grown cold and his soul even blacker than mine and knowing that he just stood by and watched as my life crumpled around me has made me realise that he is no longer the innocent boy I once knew"_ Regina draws nearer to Emma but not daring to get too close

"_What was the price you had to pay for enacting the curse?"_ Regina nearly suffers whiplash the topic of conversation changed so quickly and on to a subject that she was more than uncomfortable discussing

"_Now is not the time to discuss that particular topic Miss Swan"_ Emma turns to look at Regina and sees the darkness that had crept into her face; this was not going to be pleasant

"_Tell me"_ Regina stands emotionless and hard-faced; it was clear Adam had obviously said something to Emma and in turn Emma was endeavouring to find answers, answers she wouldn't like nor wish to acknowledge _"I want to know Regina what was the price you had to pay?" _Graham can sense that Regina was becoming tense and annoyed which was never a great combination when it came to the Queen's moods

"_This is Adam isn't it? What has he told you? What does he know?"_ Emma stands and quickly finds herself toe to toe with Regina who wasn't at all happy with her or Adam _"Tell me!"_ Emma is shaken by Regina's display of anger and Graham was about ready to separate them

"_It's more of what he didn't say and he knows more than we thought he did"_ Regina doesn't step away from Emma and remains toe to toe with the princess

"_It's clear he's put thoughts in your head, thoughts that aren't in your best interests" _Emma picks up on the underlying threat in Regina's words and realises that they're back to step one; the trust they had built was now hanging on by a very thin thread _"So what did he say to you"_ Emma doesn't back down and refuses to be intimidated by Regina or her threat; all she wanted was an answer to a very simple question

"_And I as I have already said it's what he didn't say that has led me to asking you about the curse and its repercussions"_ Regina looks Emma dead in the eye and can see she was telling the truth; Adam had told her nothing but had hinted at what Emma wants to know

"_And as I have already stated, Miss Swan, now is not the time to discuss this so I suggest you drop it immediately"_ Regina turns abruptly and walks out of the room leaving Emma and Graham in a daze; she storms down the hallways of her palace with purpose in every step until she reaches Adam's room _"How dare you come back into my life after all these years and think you can get away with messing me around"_ Adam was sitting on his bed reading and didn't look up from his book

"_Ah I see you've spoken to the good princess I take it you didn't tell her what she wanted to know"_ Regina rips the book from her brother's hands and throws it on the desk gained Adam's full attention _"I can't say I'm surprised since you obviously don't want to lose her trust or her attentions"_ Regina looks at her brother with angry eyes, what could he possibly know about Emma's feelings towards her he hasn't been in the palace a week and was already making assumptions

"_You know nothing"_ the anger and distain that was flowing through Regina was immense, Adam had changed and it was not for the better

"_Really? Well I must have been seeing things yesterday then when I arrived because I believe you were wrapped in each others' arms when I came to your rooms"_ Regina suddenly remembers how safe she felt in Emma's arms and how she could have just stayed there for the rest of her life it meant feeling safe and loved

"_You nearly killed us yesterday or have you forgotten so quickly"_ Adam sits up resting on his forearms and elbows and looks at his sister in the eye noticing the fear embedded in them _"Whatever you thought you saw yesterday was nothing and as I know you're aware I can't feel love or anything that resembles it for that was the price I had to pay and now, thanks to you, Miss Swan is overly eager to find that out which will not only destroy any trust she has in me but also crush any good feelings she may or may not have for me and I do not want that"_ Regina had just, unknowingly, given herself away to her brother whose face was now lit up in a cold, vindictive smile; it would appear that the deep void the curse left in Regina's heart and soul was beginning to shrink all thanks to the one person she hoped she'd never have to see again

"_I fear that void in your heart and soul is beginning to shrink my dear sister for it would appear that Miss Swan's affections mean more to you than you're letting yourself admit"_ Regina had just played right into her brother's hands and now she feared that his grip would soon to become too tight and that would be crushed _"It would seem that mother forgot the number one rule when it comes to destroying the goodness within someone's soul making sure that their heart is not their own to control"_ Regina realises what Adam is about to do and pins him down using her magic. Her heart was the prize he sought, a way to control her, a way to make her weak

"_Guards!"_ Two guards suddenly appear in the doorway as Regina tightens the magical reins on Adam _"Take him to the dungeons and make sure that he is never left unsupervised"_ Regina breaks the spell holding Adam down to allow the guards to drag him to his feet before magically binding his hands behind his back _"It would appear, dear brother, that I'm not the heartless one here after all"_ Regina knew that her brother was not in possession of his heart and had a vague idea as to who had it. Their mother. _"Take him away"_ Adam is dragged from the room as he realises Regina had figured out he was not in control of his emotions since he didn't have any because he had no heart only an echo that pumps blood around his body; the plan of making Emma Regina's enemy had failed and now there was only one person that could do it now, the one person Regina feared above everyone else; Cora.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

It was few days until Emma or Regina plucked up the courage to speak to each other and then it was only a 'good morning' or 'good evening', tensions were at an all-time high and the servants including Graham felt as if they were walking on egg shells

"_Good evening Your Majesty I believe you sent for me"_ Graham could clearly see Regina was clearly in a bad mood; she was pacing and had a face like thunder never a good combination when it came to the Evil Queen

"_Have you spoken to Miss Swan?"_ Oh no chance! Graham knew what the Queen was trying to do and he was not going to act a damn messenger

"_Forgive me your majesty but I refuse act as the go between man between yourself and Em… Miss Swan"_ He was suddenly flung back against the wall and held there with his arms clamped by his side

"_You will do as I tell you to do Huntsman or you'll suffer the consequences"_ Graham tenses at the Queen's threat knowing full well she'd go through with punishing him the mood she was in _"Give Miss Swan this for me then return to me and take my things to the carriage that is waiting outside"_ Graham was suddenly free and dropped to the floor before reaching up and taking the letter that had suddenly appeared in the Queen's hand

"_As you wish your dark majesty"_ Graham gets to his feet and hurries from the Queen's presence making his way swiftly to Emma's rooms _"Emma?"_ her rooms were empty _"Emma?"_ the mirror flickers and the well-known face of the genie appears

"_The princess is at the stables having her daily lesson"_ Graham nods in acknowledgement at the mirror before running to the stables. He looks out on the paddock and sees Emma being as graceful as the Queen as she jumps over the final fence of the course

"_Graham? Come to watch me ride?"_ Graham pulls the letter from his jacket and Emma's smile suddenly becomes a frown as she approaches him still on horseback

"_The Queen requested I give you this"_ Emma takes the letter and watches as Graham walks away. She looks at the letter and opens it; the Queen's handwriting was unmistakable

'**Miss Swan,**

**I have been called away to your mother's kingdom for a peace summit between my kingdom, her kingdom and another kingdom; it is unclear how long I will be away but I have a feeling that this will become a long, drawn out process that will soon become tedious but I have no choice to attend as this feud between us has gone on for too long and now with your reappearance it is only fitting that we put an end to it. **

**My brother will cause you no trouble but I must ask you not to go and see him for he is not here for any good or noble purpose but to take my heart from me and give it to someone who would almost certainly crush it without thinking twice. **

**I trust you will have a sufficient number of activities to amuse you during my absence and I hope, after my return, that you will be an adequate rider and swordswoman to give me a decent challenge for once' **

Emma chuckles and shakes her head; only Regina would offer herself as a challenger in order to test Emma to see how much she had improved; best not to disappoint the Queen

'**I will not speak of your return whilst in your parents' court as I do not know whether you want them to be made aware of your presence but I know that you will there, with me, every minute in spirit invading my thoughts in day and night and I would not have it any other way; so until I return.**

**Regina.**'

Emma read over that last line over and over for what seemed like a hundred times before running as fast as she can to Regina's rooms; she cannot put that in a letter and not expect a reaction

"_Regina?"_ There was no sign of her in the sitting room and the other rooms seemed to be empty; had she missed her? Emma turns to leave with her thoughts filled with that last sentence

"_Miss Swan?"_ Emma stops and turns around; Regina's choice of travel clothing was a surprise but a pleasant one to say the least. A long black coat and figure hugging black pantsuit complete with riding boots, she looked stunning.

"_I thought you'd gone"_ Whatever Emma had gone there to say or do had completely vanished from her mind the moment she laid eyes on Regina and as for Regina she had not expected Emma to come and find her after receiving the letter nor even see Emma at all but as fate would have it

"_I was just about to leave I'm assuming you got my letter"_ All Emma could was nod she couldn't form a sentence as that final line of the letter keeps lingering at the forefront of her mind _"Are you alright Miss Swan?"_ Emma registers Regina taking steps towards her and herself just standing rigid and unmoving _"Emma?"_ the sound of her name snaps Emma into life and she puts one arm around Regina's waist and pulls her in for a tentative, unrushed first kiss. For a split second Regina is surprised by Emma's forwardness but almost immediately relaxes, her arms winding their way around Emma's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss the sensation of Emma's lips on hers was intoxicating yet wonderful and something she could easily become accustomed to.

"_I'll miss you too"_ Regina looks at the woman in front of her and remembers the final sentence of the letter, her cheeks become bright red with embarrassment; how could she have been so foolish!

"_You will?"_ Emma nods and places a gentle kiss on Regina's luscious lips and pulls Regina flat against her

"_I know we haven't been on the greatest of terms lately but I just want you to know I'm sorry for doubting you"_ Regina keeps her arms clasped around Emma's neck; how can this beautiful woman ever feel something for her?

"_I will answer all your questions when the time is right but for now I must ask you to be patient and remember what I said about my brother in the letter"_ Emma nods and looks at Regina in the eye able to see the swirl of emotions radiating from them

"_I will and do not tell my parents I am here or they'll think that you've held me captive all these years and used me as some sort of servant or something"_ Regina chuckles at Emma's statement knowing that it would probably be true if she were to reveal that Emma was alive and living at her palace, knowing Snow and Charming as she did, that there would be all out war instead of peace

"_I won't"_ both women were finding it hard to let go of one another now they had given in to the obvious attraction between them _"I have to go"_ Emma lowers her head and tries to step out of Regina's embrace to be stopped by Regina refusing to let go of her neck

"_Regina…"_ The Queen pulls Emma back into her and kisses her passionately. Emma moans as Regina's tongue brushes against hers, her arms finding their way around Regina's waist pulling closer. Regina's hands pulls at Emma's shirt trying to free it from her pants to allow them to wander across Emma's muscular back as Emma's lips leave hers and trails them across her jaw and down to her neck

"_Emma…"_ Regina arches her head back as Emma continues to lay small, tender kisses on Regina's neck and collarbone _"I have to go"_ Regina's words are choked and whispered as her arousal begins take control of her actions

"_I'll be here when you get back"_ Emma gives Regina one last peck on the lips before releasing her and heading back to her room; Regina touches her lips and swallows the lump that had formed in her throat, she can still feel Emma's body pressed against hers and her lips caressing her skin the feeling was a like fast acting poison that was going to kill her but she didn't want to end and that was the scariest thing about the entire situation

"_Your majesty we must depart now if we're to make good time"_ Regina regains her composure, slips her mask back in place and turns towards Graham

"_You are to stay here with Miss Swan make sure no harm comes to her"_ Graham bows as Regina walks past him and heads to her carriage each step paining her than the one previous; she did not want to leave Emma not now when the void in her heart and soul was beginning to shrink and the ability to feel was slowly coming back. Before she steps into her carriage she casts a glance at Graham and curtly nods. He understands that if Emma were to be harmed in anyway she'd know about it and with that she enters the carriage, her thoughts firmly on Emma and how she knew that one day, in the near future, the beautiful, brash, bold princess would have make a choice; a choice that would break or make them both.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The next day Emma was strolling through the training yard and stables her thoughts floating to her life in Boston and realises that she had no life there at all unlike here in the world she was born into, she had parents, friends and a lover, she hoped. She was beginning to feel Regina's absence by knew that she would soon see The Queen again and pick up where they left off.

"_Emma wait up!"_ she stops and looks behind her to see Graham jogging towards her

"_I thought you were going with the Queen to the peace conference"_ Graham slows and catches his breath before answering her; it was clear that he was on babysitting duty since he was armed to the teeth with weapons

"_She wanted me to stay here, she felt as if you needed protection just in case anything were to happen"_ Emma smiles curtly and looks up to the heavens before bringing her head down to look at Graham

"_Well if that is what the Queen has instructed you to do then I suggest we go to the practice ring and up it a little as you say all this swordplay comes naturally to me"_ Graham smiles and shakes his head before he and Emma turn back and head towards the practice ring; he had a feeling that all this hard work was going to be needed sometime soon.

"_Since that is true I was thinking we should start you on archery lessons"_ They reach the training yard and in front of them the archery equipment was already set up and ready for use so Emma picks up a longbow and an arrow, positions herself, aims and let's fly and Graham can only watch as the arrow hits the bullseye _"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"_ Emma's only reply was a smug grin before picking up a further two arrows and aims them at the targets to the left and right of her before taking her stance and releasing, the arrows find their targets with deadly precision

"_I was in a stable foster home for three years and had the chance to do well at school and excel at after school sports, archery was one of many I was into I was even on the school team and won quite a few medals and prizes along the way"_ Graham shakes his head in amazement at least Emma's hereditary traits were coming out at the right times.

"_Well since you've mastered the sword and bow you don't need any more lessons in protecting yourself but you do need to learn about your family and this world especially if you're thinking about staying here permanently"_ Emma can feel a small smile tug at the side of her mouth, she had something to keep her she had a family, friends and Regina that was enough for her, it was all she ever wanted in her life and now she had it and wasn't gonna let it go

"_Just so you know I am intending to stay"_ Graham wipes his head around and gives a full hearted grin of approval and happiness before pulling Emma into his arms and bear hugging her _"Okay you big oaf I need to breathe"_ Graham quickly ended the embrace and looks at her apologetically _"You big ol' softie"_ Graham and Emma chuckle as they head to the library to do some much needed research and reading.

Meanwhile in the dungeons Adam had had a lot of time to think about his actions and what the implications of his failure were to him and to his mother

"_Why must I have to do everything myself"_ Adam didn't dare look up at the person who was talking to him; he glances around and notices his guards were unconscious or under a sleeping spell he couldn't tell which _"You're weaker than she is, the pair of you are a disgrace" _Adam shudders in fear, his eyes firmly fixed to the floor; only his mother would be so unforgiving and ruthless

"_At least I cannot feel unlike she whose void is slowly beginning to shrink"_ The very idea of Regina regaining the ability to feel love frightened Cora, if her daughter has something to fight for then she was more dangerous and more volatile than ever

"_Who!"_ Adam was not going to deny his mother's need to know who had brought light back into Regina's dark existence though the idea of his sister suffering, once again, at the hands of their mother struck something deep inside of him, a cord he believed that was long dead and cold

"_The very child she so painstakingly banished to the other world, the lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"_ Cora's face lit up as if Christmas had come early; the lost child had returned with consequences that not even Rumplestilskin could have foreseen. She would destroy Regina as well as bring Snow White and her Prince Charming to their knees once and for all

"_You have done well my son"_ She uses her magic to unlock the cell door _"Go and get the princess but bring her to me alive I'll need her for the negotiations ahead"_ With those parting words Cora disappears into dark cloud of mist. Adam knew that the guards were unlikely to come around in the next few minutes so he gathers himself before walking out of his cell and disappearing into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

As night fell Emma and Graham had pulled every book and length of parchment that they could get their hands on and began drawing up Emma's family history much to Emma's fascination

"_Now we come to your father's bloodline; believe it or not your father wasn't originally the true son of King George; his twin brother was"_ Emma's eyebrows nearly shoot off her head causing a chuckle from Graham _"The brother was killed by during a display for King Midas and your father was brought in to replace him in order to slay a dragon and marry Midas's daughter Abigail to secure peace between the kingdoms" _Emma smiles at the idea of her father slaying a dragon, no wonder she was so good with a sword

"_I'm guessing that didn't pan out since my dad is married to my mother who just happens to be Snow White"_ Graham chuckles and nods his head, he was about to continue when the screams of the few on duty guards reach Emma's rooms. The pair look at each other and grab their weapons before sprinting out into the hallway which was eerily quiet as the screams faded and an unwelcome, chilling silence filled the air

"_What the hell is going on"_ Before Graham could form an answer a powerful, blood chilling roar fills their ears _"And what in god's name was that?"_ Graham pushes Emma out of the way but has no time to take a swing at what could only be described as a Beast before it hits him sending him into the wall knocking him clean out _"What the hell are you?"_ Emma has no time to act as the Beast grabs her and throws her against the wall to knock her out then tossing her over his shoulder and disappearing into the night with Emma in tow.

In the meantime Regina had arrived at Snow's castle promptly and negotiations were well under way for peace between their two kingdoms however the third party was still yet to arrive

"_I must say Snow I'm surprised by the terms you've put on the table I thought they'd be, how I shall say, more vengeful and spiteful"_ Snow knew Regina was expecting swords at dawn when it came to agreeing terms for peace but she knew that was not the way to go about it and sort to find an easier more peaceful solution

"_I know what you have come to expect of me but I feel as if these negotiations should not involve violence no matter how much you or I might find it fitting to sort our problems with swords at dawn"_ Regina smirks and nods her head, gone were the days that they could trade blows through magic or violence there was only talking now, something they should have done a long time ago _"I may never forgive you for cursing my child but we both agree that peace between us would be of mutual benefit"_ the mention of Emma made Regina's face falter and her stomach to fill with butterflies, the image of the blonde beauty swing to the forefront of Regina's mind and made her feel an ache in her heart; an ache that she never thought she'd feel again

"_I wholeheartedly agree with you"_ Snow was surprised at how mellow and calm Regina had become, maybe she had love in her life it was the only obvious explanation for Regina's change in behaviour and attitude

"_Have you found love?"_ The question threw Regina off balance and sent her into a tailspin, why would Snow be asking such a personal question?

"_I beg your pardon?" _Snow knew that she may be wrong to ask but she had to know, she had to know the reason for Regina's sudden change

"_You've mellowed Regina; you're becoming more like the woman I first met when we both were innocent and untainted by evil it suits you"_ Regina looks at the woman who had wronged her and sees the innocent twelve year old she had long forgotten and swallows the lump that had formed in her throat

"_It's not love, at least not yet, but yes I have found someone"_ Snow smiles and lets out a breathe that she hadn't realised she had been holding, she was truly happy for her former step-mother it was about time Regina found some happiness again

"_Then I am happy for you Regina and whoever is responsible for this happiness must be very special to earn a place in your heart"_ Regina smiles unable to hide the blush that had crept into her cheeks, indeed Emma was special, very special because she was the product of true love and her chance at redemption

"_They are they're very special"_ Snow couldn't help and look at the woman in front of her and think of what their relationship would have been like they if had not been tainted by Cora or the guilt and hate that both Regina and she felt, it would have been a great mother/daughter relationship and she wished that it had been that way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

There was stillness in the Queen's Palace, a sense of impending doom lingering in the corridors and many rooms as the reality of the situation sank in. The guards were nervous and slightly dismayed that they hadn't realised there was a Beast roaming around, Assora was jumpy and Graham was worried for Emma's safety; he had never seen such a creature before and he had seen his fair share of monsters but nothing like that

"_I must send word to the Queen she must know what has happened"_ Assora knew that was a bad idea, the Queen would be furious she would be unrelenting in her punishment towards them all

"_No if she knows Huntsman what do you think she'll do? She has no way of knowing who or what is responsible; and I don't want to be on the end of her anger"_ Graham knew that everyone was petrified of the Queen when she was angry, she was terrifying and unforgiving what would she do to them if she found out Emma had been taking she'd kill them all including him

"_Very well but we must make sure that we, at least, have an idea as to who or what took Emma"_ everyone was in agreement; there had to be traces, clues as to what had taken Emma and where it had taken her; magical trace or some sort of footprint and they were going to find it.

Emma knew she was no longer at the palace that much was very clear by the smell, no smell of apples in the air which she had begun to associate with it and its owner. Regina oh god she was gonna go nuclear when she finds out about this but Emma knows she'll also be sick with worry

"_Ah I see our guest has finally decided to join us"_ Emma groans she brings her head up to look around her; her gaze falls on Adam his face was sunken and tired looking and his clothing was ripped and loose fitting however she couldn't see the source of the voice that had just spoken _"Allow me to introduce myself your highness I am Cora, Regina's mother"_ Emma's blood runs cold with fear as she remembers the screaming match between Adam and Regina the night Adam arrived at the Palace _"You know my son Adam"_ Emma couldn't look toward Adam not wanting to see the man who could have undoubtedly saved Regina from the woman before her

"_Where's the monster that brought me here?"_ Cora snickers as she comes out of hiding and into the candle light, Emma could see the family resemblance between Adam and Cora, and they were undeniably mother and son

"_That monster is no ordinary monster and I suspect he will make his reappearance in time"_ Oh great riddles, the one thing Emma always hated growing up.

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_That's the question isn't it dear? My son has been very forthcoming with information about you relationship with his sister especially about the feelings that you have resurrected within her"_

"_Regina has the right to feel as much as the next person; it's the one thing you cannot take from her"_ Emma knew that was probably the worst thing to say to the woman responsible for making Regina into the Evil Queen but she didn't care about what Cora could do to her, all she cared about was protecting Regina

"_You foolish girl! Do you think Regina has gotten where she is today by letting her heart rule her head! Love is weakness princess surely you know that"_

"_That's where you're wrong bitch; love is strength, love is the ultimate strength why do you think it's always true love's kiss that breaks the spell"_ Slap! A stinging pain floods Emma's face as Cora strikes her cheek really hard, catching Emma's lip causing it to bleed

"_That answer leads me believe that you do not know what price my daughter paid for cursing you"_ Emma's interest peaks, was Cora going to be more forth coming with information was vital to Emma's understanding of why Regina did what she did

"_No she refuses to tell me"_

"_I'm not surprised since the price was steep, very steep"_ Emma glances at Adam, whose gaze was fixed on the flames burning in the fireplace; there was no emotion on his face, he was blank and cold _"The curse left a void within her heart and soul, a void that can never be filled"_

The words hit Emma like a truck; Regina couldn't feel love, her heart was silent and her soul black as night but if that were true why did Regina feel remorse and guilt over her actions all those years ago? Or was Regina playing her and only acting as the conflicted, remorseful jailor/lover?

"_Which is why she'll never be able to love you, all that has happened between you has been built on your gullible nature and a fine performance by my daughter"_ Emma could feel the pain of Cora's word hit her heart like a thousand knives as she realises that she has fallen in love with the woman responsible for the fucked up life she's lead

"_But you said that I've resurrected those feelings with her so which is it? She can't feel or she can feel?"_

"_Thanks to you my daughter is now more dangerous than ever"_ With a swish of a cape Cora stalks out the room leaving Emma reeling in the fact that she was the one to make the Evil Queen feel again

"_I hope you're happy Adam, I hope that your sister's suffering brings you peace"_

"_You know nothing of suffering nor does my sister! To answer your question about the Beast that brought you here. It was me! For that is my curse Princess! I cannot feel love and I am a true monster"_

"_Did Cora curse you to that life?"_

"_That is none of your concern Princess!"_

"_I'll take that as a yes, you are not what she has made you Adam there is good in you if you would only embrace it"_

"_You have become wish since you arrived here Princess but I know you recognise a hopeless case more than most and I am a helpless case Emma all the good that was in was eradicated, I am what she made because I am no one without it"_

Adam storms out of the room leaving Emma alone and, she might not admit it, but scared, scared for her and scared for Regina. What would Cora do to Regina? And what Regina do to Cora if she found out I was?

This was not going to end well for anyone.


End file.
